X-Linked Inhibitor of Apoptosis (XIAP) deficiency was reported in 2006 as the second known cause of X-linked Lymphoproliferative Syndrome (XLP) by Rigaud et al. XLP is a rare primary immunodeficiency characterized by defects in lymphocyte function and a striking susceptibility to develop Hemophagocytic Lymphohistiocytosis (HLH) in association with EBV infection. HLH is a life-threatening disorder characterized by severe systemic inflammation and multi-organ failure if left untreated. 11 out of the 12 reported XIAP deficient patients reported developed HLH, and 4 of these patients died. We have recently diagnosed several patients with XIAP deficiency. Little is currently known about the natural history and range of clinical phenotypes of this newly discovered cause of XLP, and the mechanisms by which defects of XIAP lead to immunodeficiency and HLH remain to be elucidated. Thus, it is difficult to advise patients and parents of projected outcome, and there are no disease-specific treatments other than prevention of infectious complications and treatment of HLH should it occur. While bone marrow transplant is typically considered in cases of SAP-deficient XLP because of the significant risk of mortality, too little is known about XIAP deficient XLP to determine if the benefit of transplant is worth the risks involved. The work that we propose involves three major areas. The first is the correlation of clinical and immunologic findings among patients with specific genetic mutations and protein expression. This is in an effort to both further define the manifestations of this newly recognized immunodeficiency and to improve prediction of patient outcome based on specific genetic mutations. Work has also begun on a flow cytometric screening assay to aid in the rapid diagnosis of patients. Second, we will investigate the reason for the development of HLH in these patients. Primary HLH is generally caused by defects in the killing of virus infected cells. Thus, we will look for defects related to this process. We will also work to determine if there is an increase in the susceptibility of XIAP patient immune cells to undergo programmed cell death, as this was previously found in XIAP deficient patients by Rigaud et al, and may contribute to the development of HLH. Third, we will look for overlaps between SAP and XIAP deficient XLP patients. It is reasonable that since these patients have similar clinical diseases that they may be caused by defects in the same signaling pathways. In summary, this work will further define disease characteristics of XIAP deficiency, expand understanding of why immunodeficiency and HLH develop in these patients, and possibly discover a connection between SAP deficient XLP and XIAP deficient XLP. These findings will enable identification of patients who should be evaluated for XIAP deficiency and enable the pursuit of disease-specific therapies based on the underlying pathogenesis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Investigations into XIAP-deficient X-linked Lymphoproliferative Disease directly relates to public health and individual patient care. This is a newly recognized disease with significant associated mortality among affected patients. The aims of this project will further define the disease, improve recognition and diagnosis of patients, and investigate the underlying mechanisms of disease which will potentiate development and implementation of future XLP-specific interventions, thus improving patient outcome. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]